1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets for connecting electronic devices to printed circuit boards, and particularly to a socket having a frame for supporting a thermal module which is used for dissipation of heat generated from an electronic device mounted on the socket.
2. Prior Art
Developments in computer chip technology have given central processing units (CPUs) more functions and faster processing speeds. Accordingly, modern CPUs generate copious amounts of heat. Excessive heat can adversely affect operation of the computer system, and cause the system to become unstable. Therefore, a thermal module is widely used to remove heat from a CPU of a computer.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional electronic device assembly. A thermal module 80 is attached to a CPU 82. The CPU 82 is mounted on a socket 84. The socket 84 is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 86. A back plate 88 is mounted at an underside of the PCB 86. A plurality of through holes (not labeled) is defined in the back plate 88. A plurality of bolts 90 respectively extends through the through holes of the back plate 88, the PCB 86 and the thermal module 80. A plurality of nuts 92 respectively threadedly engages with the bolts 90 and abuts against the thermal module 80, thereby fixing the CPU 82 to the socket 84.
However, during assembly, the nuts 92 are prone to be over-tightened on the bolts 90. The thermal module 80 is pressed too tightly against the CPU 82. This frequently damages the CPU 82 or the socket 84 or both.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a socket having a frame that can support a thermal module and thereby prevent the thermal module from exerting excessive force on a CPU received in the socket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a socket for connecting a CPU to a PCB includes a base and a frame surrounding the base. The base has a plurality of terminals received therein. A receiving space is defined between the base and the frame, for receiving the CPU therein. When the CPU is fittingly received in the receiving space of the socket, the CPU contacts the terminals. When a thermal module is placed in thermal contact with the CPU, the frame supports the thermal module. Thus the frame prevents the thermal module from causing the CPU to press too hard against the terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: